metal_heroeswfandomcom-20200213-history
Toha Yamaji
is , the main protagonist of the series and the 19 year old adoptive son of Tetsuzan Yamaji. He has been given the task of protecting the Yamaji's half of the clay tablet showing the location of the Secret Treasure Pako. To become Jiraiya, he wears the Jiraiya Suit and wields the deadly to defeat evildoers. He later gains the ability to upgrade his Jiraiya Suit by equipping over it the Jiraiya Power Protector. He works several part-time jobs to support his family. He was adopted by Tetsuzan when he was an infant after his true parents, and , were killed. Biography He is a descendant of the alien that brought the Pako to Earth 2300 years ago. When he was an infant his parents were killed and he was adopted by Tetsuzan Yamaji as his son along with his two kids Manabu and Kei. When the Sorcerers Clan attacks the Earth, Toha don the family suit and became the ninja Jiraiya to fight the Sorcerers Clan. During the series, he is joined by his sister Kei, who became Princess Ninja Emiha. He later met the World Ninjas and two secret agents of the International Secret Police who helped him in the battle against the Sorcerers Clan. Toha starteed to become too arrogant and Tetsuzan called a former student called Yajiro Iyo in order to discourage Toha. Yajiro challenged Toha to an unarmed match for the ownership of the Jiraiya suit and the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword. Toha was defeated by Yajiro and went through intense training in order to defeat him. Toha learns a new skill that allows to blank out his mind and augment his entire body's senses in order to better predict attacks. Toha defeats Yajiro in the rematch and reclaims his armor and sword. In the end, Jiraiya fought with Dokusai, as he wanted to make Pako's final wish come true. After Dokusai's defeat, the World Ninjas and the others left leaving the sake of Earth in Toha's hands. He is later seen training with Kei and Manabu. Appearances in other media In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, The Sorcerers Clan show up and wind up defeating them. Jiraya and arrive and assist the Liveman. In a stage show where the Liveman are seen fighting , , , Armored Army, and The Sorcerers Clan show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Black, , Jiraiya, Princess Ninja Emiha, , , Metalder, , , and arrive assist the Liveman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Jiban, Jiraya, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, , , Red Mask, Pink Mask, , and Change Dragon arrive assist the Turborangers. Forms - Power Protector= }} Metal Hero Key The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It is used by . Behind the scenes Portrayal Toha Yamaji is portrayed by Takumi Tsutsui, who filmed his stunts for scenes where Toha wore the first form of the Jiraiya Suit. As Jiraiya, in his Power Protector Suit, his stunt actors is Kōji Matoba. Category:Protagonist Category:Red Metal Heroes Category:Super Metal Heroes